1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a video camera with which picked-up images can impromptu be watched.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a video camera has rapidly spread. To watch images picked up with this video camera, an image-recorded cassette tape has to be taken out to be loaded in a reproducing video deck, or a video camera itself has to be connected directly to a television set for image reproduction. The operations of reproduction are very troublesome, and images cannot be watched without a television set to hand.
A view finder, belonging to the video camera, displays reproduced images, but it is so small that the images on the finder are hardly watched and that only one person can see the display.